


Hero

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Hero by Enrique Iglesias<br/>Subject: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> For geckoholic

[hero](http://vimeo.com/93019087) from [AO3 for Vidders](http://vimeo.com/user12960432) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
